Working with the Racist
by Wish I Was A Pirate
Summary: Have you ever been selected to be the first person ever to compete on a game show? How about having to do just that while being partnered up with the biggest racist you've ever met in your entire life! Will LeShawna be able to keep her cool and not breadown under the Stress of working with Ezekiel, or will it just be too much for her?


**How long has it been since I wrote anything? A long while, and I REALLY don't like it. I'm going to try and update once a week now, I promise! Also, about Unstable Island, I WILL keep updating it, it's just taking me a while to plan how the entire thing is going to go. Expect an update on that Saturday and WWITOT Sunday!**

**Anyways, this is a co-write between myself and the awesome Applause2014. He really is an extraordinary writer and if you like anything involving Dawn, Noah or both then you'll love his works! Check out his stuff and tell him Wish I Was A Pirate sent ya! **

**Anyways, without further ado, I present to you the story! Enjoy!**

LeShawna Hudson was making her way through the crowd as she was trying to find her seat for the new gameshow 'Stress and Dare'. She had bought the tickets months in advance and was excited to see the new gameshow! Okay, that was a lie. Her mom told her that the host was hot so she couldn't resist not seeing him live. While walking into the arena where the gameshow would be taking place, though, a stranger touched her and LeShawna yelled at him.

"Aw hell na! You do not touch this body."

The man slightly backed away for he knew for a fact that angry women were no fun to mess with. After the man ran off like a chicken without a head, LeShawna joyful reached her seat and waited for the show to start.

Ezekiel Smith meanwhile was being stampeded as he was trying to make his way to his seat. He was being crushed as people were moving around, talking their heads off. While he was on his way to his seat, he was shoved down by a woman. After he rose up, he spat at her,

"You're a bitch, you know that?" He said, rubbing his back.

The woman went to slap Ezekiel and hit him hard on the face.

"I hate you!" Ezekiel replied as he ran to his seat and sat down.

The audience cheered as a middle aged man in a blue tuxedo suit climbed onto the staged and waved at everyone. He smiled, waved to the crowd and started to speak.

"Welcome to the first episode of Stress and Dare hosted by yours truly, Chris McLean! As you all may know, this is my first series on television and I am excited to be hosting this new game show. I got some amazing stuff planned out, haha!" He smirked evilly. "However, before I can get to that, allow me to introduce my assistant, who will be helping with the show, "

At that moment, the curtains rose and a huge muscular man in a dress came out and the audience roared into laughter. They had never seen a man as huge as this one who would have big enough guts to do something like that on nation television. He grumbled as he said,

"I do not get paid enough for this."

The audience roared into more laughter as Chris came up and said,

"Trust me, he does. Now, about the show. What happens is that two people are selected from the audience and they must work together to win a challenge. As they go on, they will win money for each challenge and if they win every challenge... they get $350,000 dollars!"

Chef took out a suitcase that had the money and the people were very excited for $350,000 dollars. It would help them out and allow them to buy anything that they wanted, if they managed to win it. After the audience had died down, Chris said,

"Alright... Time to select the first two contestants ever on STRESS AND DARE!"

The people cheered as two huge lights shined in the audience, while moving in different directions.

"These lights will decide who will get selected for the first episode. When it stops and shines on you, you are one out of two people that will be selected, so let's get started!"

Chef took his light and swung it at the audience and the people were eager to see who it would land on. The light swung until it landed on...

…

…

…

…

…

...

LeShawna.

"LeShawna Hudson, come on down! You have been selected as the first contestant on the show!"

"Woo-hoo!" LeShawna yelled as she ran down the isles to get to the stage. When she finally made it onto the stage, Chris told her,

"So LeShawna, how does it feel to be the first contestant?"

"Chris, It feels AMAZING!" LeShawna yelled as the audience applauded her. "I never thought that I would have been chosen, and boy are you a LOT hotter in person!" LeShawana admitted.

"I know," He over-confidently stated, "I'm a complete ladies man. Now, let's see who's our next contestant."

-

The light shined around and while it was, Ezekiel said to himself,

"I really, REALLY don't want to be chosen for this thing. Maybe I would have wanted to if LeShawna wasn't so ugly, fat or if I wasn't a sexist racist." He mumbled to himself.

However, right at that moment, the light shined on Ezekiel and Chris said,

"Ezekiel Smith, come down to the stage for you are the lucky second contestant on the show!"

Ezekiel sighed as he walked casually towards the stage. Chris said to him,

"Yo Ezekiel, how does it feel to be on the stage?"

"Quite shocking. I wasn't expecting it, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Well, get ready for the biggest game show of your lives, right after this commercial break!" Chris said as it went to commercial. While everyone was getting ready and the crowd averted their eyes from the stage to continue talking, Zeke looked at LeShawna weirdly, with a nasty look upon his face.

"What is your deal?" LeShawna asked Ezekiel. He shrugged.

"I don't talk to blaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks." Zeke said like a racist, before running away from LeShawna.

"Aw hella na!" LeShawna yelled at Ezekiel as she ran after him. "What did ya say to me?!"

"I said I don't talk to blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks!"

"Oh no you didn't!" LeShawna spat at him.

"Boy are you dumb too! I'm pretty sure I did say that." Ezekiel told her, still running. He wasn't very bright, to say the least.

"When I get my hands on you, you are gonna wish you were neva born!"

LeShawna ran after Ezekiel on the stage and the audience was booing Ezekiel, too bad on how there was no footage rolling or else a mob would form.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN RUNNING YOU'RE SO FAT!" He questioned as he started to breathe heavily.

"Oh, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to squeeze the life out of you,, you racist little..." She was cut off by the sound of Chris laughing at the two of them. LeShawna and Ezekiel immediately stopped running and looked at him. "What's so funny about this, Chris!?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah!" Ezekiel agreed. "I have to work with this fat, black lady for a prize! You might as well tell us we lost already!" He said, glancing at LeShawna.

Chris kept on laughing. "Oh boy, is this going to be a fun watch or what?"

LeShawna grumbled. "Or what."

Chris was going to say something in response but by then the camera man started motioning to him that they were going live in 10 seconds. Chris quickly glanced over to the two of them.

"Look, there are only 3 challenges. Just don't bicker with each other and you'll get 350,000 dollars! Isn't that enough incentive to not kill each other?"

"5 SECONDS!" The camera man yelled as Chris turned to face the camera and crowd, with Ezekiel and LeShawna glaring at each other in the background.

"Welcome back to Dare and Stress, the game show where you have to work together with another stranger to complete 3 challenging challenges you each have to work together to complete for the grand prize of three hundred and fifty thousand dollars! Today we have a LeShawna Hudson and Ezekiel Smith who are today's lucky contestants! Are you guys ready for your first challenge?!" Chris asked them with a lot of excitement in his voice.

LeShawna sighed before putting on a fake smile. "I'm ready, Chris! Bring it on!"

Ezekiel whined. "I'm not! I already said I don't work with bla-" LeShawna threw a hand over his mouth.

"He's ready, too. Let's get started, honey!" LeShawna faked confidence.

_''Oh, when I get off this stage I'm going to use my 125,000 to bail myself out of jail because I'm going to kill this racist little pig!'' _LeShawna thought to herself as she looked at Chris.

Chris looked oddly at the two before putting a smile on his face. "Great to hear, LeShawna! I'm sure you two will make a great team!"

"I'm not." Ezekiel said, but it was hard to hear because his voice was muffled from LeShawna's hand.

LeShawna discretely stepped on Ezekiel's foot as Chris led them to a different part of the stage where the first challenge was going to take place.

LeShawna, Ezekiel and Chris stood in front of 20 pies, 4 seltzer bottles and 2 giant cherries.

Chris was grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Now, I bet you're wondering what this challenge is about!"

Ezekiel and LeShawna both nodded, at the same time in fact.

"You two pretty much need to hurt each other with this stuff!"

LeShawna spoke up. "How the heck is this a challenge, sugar?"

Chris whispered to her. "I don't really know, but I do know people love watching other people get hurt, and if people love watching you get hurt, this show will get great ratings!"

"Son of a..." But before LeShawna could finish, Ezekiel clubbed her with the giant cherry. "Take that, bitch!" He screeched, continuing to club her with the cherry.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL THIS SISTAH A BITCH, YOU PIECE OF WHITE TRASH!" LeShawna yelled, grabbing his cherry and destroying it before soaking him with a seltzer bottle.

While Ezekiel was getting soaked, Chef and Chris came to try and calm things down. "Guys, you don''t have to go THIS insane during the challenge! It's only the first one!"

LeShawna glared at both of them. "One more step from either of you and you're both getting a severe head concussion!" She threatened them, still soaking Ezekiel.

Chris looked frightened, so he called someone. "Yes, is this security!? I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!" He screamed, before running out of the arena.

While LeShawna was glaring at Chris for calling security, Ezekiel seized the opportunity and threw 3 pies at her, making her slip and fall. He then took the seltzer bottle and started soaking her. "Doesn't feel good being on the other end of the bottle, eh?" He cackled as he continued to soak her.

She just stood up as she walked through the water, with an evil sparkle in her eye. "OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD." She yelled as she jumped on him and started punching him.

While getting punched, Ezekiel spat something at her. "Black people these days, always beating up the helpless white people like me."

She started punching him even harder.

"Like, maybe if you weren't so ugly, fat, or just black in particular we could have been friends!"

She punched him even harder than before.

"MAYBE IF THE SECURITY GUARDS WEREN'T RIGHT BEHIND YOU WITH A TAZOR GUN YOU WOULDN'T BE GETTING TAZED!" He laughed like crazy as LeShawna snapped her head to the other direction to see what he was talking about.

There were 3 guards there, 2 holding police batons and one holding a tazor. They glared at her, with the cop in the middle holding the tazor to her back.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, are you aiming it at me?! HE'S THE RACIST!" LeShawna yelled. The cops shrugged.

"We do live in a free country, he's allowed to say what he want. You on the other hand are NOT allowed to threaten nor severely beat people up for what they say!" The cop yelled at her.

LeShawna grumbled many rude things about how cops were also fucking racist pieces of shit, before...

ZAP!

**12 hours later, in jail cell.**

LeShawna woke up in a jail cell. "Oh, hell na! This is an outrage! I DEMAND OUT, NOW!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

All of the other people in the jail looked at her and laughed. "That a'int how it works, sexy." One of the men who was in the cell directly in front of her remarked, his eyes ogling at her body.

"I don't care if that a'int how it works, you low life scumbag! I didn't even hurt the little racist enough!" She yelled, as a guard came.

"Okay, okay, ENOUGH YELLING! LeShawna Dawson, you come with me, NOW." He said, unlocking her cage. She went out and started following the cop to wherever he was leading her to.

"Where are we going?" She asked the cop.

"You'll see. NOW FOLLOW ME!"

LeShawna didn't want to follow the cop but she would rather go with him that to be stuck in that damp cell all day. So she sighed as she followed the cop through the maze of hallways and passages. She walked and walked until she was stopped by the cop as she was shoved into a room... only to find that Ezekiel was sitting in there. She attempted to turn around but the cop slammed the door before she could turn around and she was left alone with Zeke. She turned to him and asked,

"YOU! What are ya doing here?"

"I'm here to bail you out, eh. Not unless you want to go back-"

"No! That was the worse night in my life. I still hate you, ya know that."

"I know but I don't give a damn. I still hate you." Ezekiel retorted.

"Than why are ya bailing me out, string bean?"

"I don't know, eh! Are you coming or not?"

"I am... Ya Neanderthal." LeShawna replied as she followed Ezekiel outside.

While outside, they saw millions of camera men and women taking there picture.

"FROM RACIST HATER AND FAT GIRL TO LOVEBIRDS!? LEZEKIEL IS MY ONE TRUE PAIRING!" One of the camera men yelled.

Ezekiel looked over to LeShawna. "Just this once, we work together to get rid of these people?"

LeShawna nodded.

After a while, they were all gone, LeShawna and Ezekiel exhausted from working together, went back home.

While walking home, LeShawna thought to herself.

_Chris was right, we were a great team._

**THAT FORESHADOWING THOUGH! Anyways, end of this co-write! I'll leave it up to you guys if you want a sequel to this story, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Remember to check out Applause2014's stories and to leave a review if you enjoyed! **

**I hope you enjoyed, and until next time...**

**HAPPY READING!**


End file.
